Selucian Industries
Car Industry *'Assedo Cars' :Founded 2095 in Assedo City Assedo Cars is part of :the House of Assedo's companies. Traditionally the :company produces limousines of the upper middle and :higher segment. It was the first company in the :Empire which started to use ecological motors to :reduce fuel consumption. From time to time Assedo :cars produces a charge of low segment cars for the :masses to fullfill its social engagement in the Empire. :Such a charge has a number of 250.000 cars and are :sold with only a 100 SEN win. 75% of this earning will :be spent to social groups and cultural programs. *'Adle Cars' :This company produces sport cars for the higher segment. :The cars are fast and have a real sportive behaviour. :Members of the managment or members of the VBS Party in :Selucia and are standing for pure capitalism. :Noble Cars is not only selling her cars in Selucia but :also in other nations. The company also provides the :Imperial Highway police with adequate cars. *'MVG' - Machine Company Victoria and Galtar :The MVG is a major producer of trucks and lorries. :It produces all kind of vehicles which are needed and :in use. You can find MVG vehicles in the most countries :around Selucia. The smallest segment MVG is dealing with :are tractors for farmers. The company is also producing :military vehicles. *'Peoples Cars' :Peoples Cars is a producer of cars for the lower middle :class and cheap cars for all. It mostly offers a minimum :of extras in her cars but they are without question robust :and have a long life of service. The main goal is to produce :cars which are easy to maintain and repair. There is nearly :no one who is not able to buy such a car. If you want to have :a long living and easy to maintain but in no way :representative car, that's your choice. *'SMC' - Selucian Motorcycle Company :The Selucian Motorcycle Company is producing high quality :of motorcycles. In a small charge also for the lower market. :Be it for in-field cross riding or the daily street traffic, :SMC products are able to fullfill all needs. SMC is also :producing for the Imperial military. Oil, Gas & Electricity *'Selucian Oil' :The company refines crude oil into all kind of :oil based products. Fuel, Kerosine, Light Oil :or Diesel to mention some. Selucian Oil is :one of the biggest in this field in the Empire :and has refineries and tank farm across Selucia. :In a main contract the company is storing the :oil reserves for the Empire in fuel oil storage :tank under the earth. *'Trans-Majatran Oil' :A Selucian trader for cruel oil in Majatran. The :company buys and sells the cruel oil to nations :and refineries she bought in petroleum exporting :countries. Trans-Majatran Oil has also some :contracts to deliver oil to northern countries. *'All Fuel Inc.' :Ever saw a petrol station? Of course, and you can :be sure All Fuel Inc. has contracts with a lot :of them. Some unnamed sources claim the company :has a contract with the Empire to deliver the needed :fuel for the Imperial Military. *'GazProd' :A Majatran wide operating corporation wich is partner :in some gas producing corporations. Thou GazProd :has no majority in any of those corporations she :makes the money by gas delivering into other countries. *'Gasoline Shadar' :A national big gas deliverer for the Selucian households :and industry. Gasoline Shadar maintains huge areas of gas storage tanks in Goldaria and Argona. *'EoD' - Electricity on Demand : *'Light & Power Elec. Inc.' : *'Victoria Electricity' : Heavy Industry *'Selucian Steel' :This steel producer is a former state owned company. It provides :the Empire's citizens with the daily needed products and is also :producing a small but fine metal furniture collection. A most :unknown fact is the production of aroured steel plates for bunkers :and other civil security buildings. *'Krupp Industries' :Guns and guns and other military equippment is in the portfolio. :The biggest contract with the Imperial Military the company also :produces weapons for other nations which have an approval of the :Selucian government. Located in Kal Serathi with industry complexes :also in ohter provinces Krupp Industries is a major player on :the weapon market. As a side note the company is still in family hand. *'Uleroth Coal Group' :Coal, the motor of Uleroth is written in big letters over :the gate of Uleroth Coal Group. Be it for private households :or major companies, energy producers or steel companies, coal :offered by this company is of best quality and the company has :the books full of contracts. *'Majatran Tubes Inc.' :Tubes, tubes and more tubes. That seems to be the motto of :Majatran Tubes Inc.. They are specialists in tube production :and it is really hard not to find on e of them in Selucia. Be it :for pipelines or water connections. This company is the first :adress others are contacting. The reputation is high and foreign :companies like to buy her products. *'Shadar Coal & Iron Co.' :Coal and Iron, the rawmaterials for heavy industries and energy. :This company has several mines throughout the Empire which feed :the always hungry industry of Selucia. The quality of coal and :iron is very high which results in a very good outcome. The company :is shipping her products also to other nations' companies. *'Assedo Heavy Industries' :A company owned and run by the House of Assedo. It is a :the head organisation for some heavy industry comlexes. :Assedo Heavy Industries produce all kind of steel and metal :products, like tubes, plates, hulls etc. The company also builds :armoured vehicles and tanks for the army and constructs new :heavy industries for their customers. The workers in the company :receive high social payments to ensure good pensions and good :healthcare. *'Blomberg & Voss Shipyards' :Blomberg & Voss is the main company to build submarines and :destroyers for the Empire. Centuries of experience and high :skilled workers provide the Empire with the newest developement :in maritime shipbuilding. A second branch is the tourist cruiser :department wich is responisble for these wonderful and impressive :tourist cruisers which are shipping in Terra's oceans. *'Imperial Shipyards' :This mighty shipyard maintaince and repairs Selucia's navy vessels. :Beside the Imperial Shipyards also build new navy vessels. :The company runs several shipyards in the Empire. The most important :are located in Galtar, Auroria and Goldaria. *'Dornier Inc.' :Civil planes and tactical bombers are the core of Dornier Inc. :Her planes connect the national airports and the long range :navy bombers support the Imperial fleet to control the national :waters around the Empire. Also recce and spy planes are produced. *'Junkers' :The company is producing all kind of bombers for ground support, :tactical or strategical purpose. Also a civilian production line :is part of Junkers to fullfill the need of passangers airplanes. :Junkers' planes are able to bring the heavy load deep into the :foe's territory. *'Focker & Wulf' :The leader in production of fighters and interceptors in the :Empire. High engineering skills and best quality are one of :the company's success. The Imperial Airforce receives the most :fighters and interceptors by this company. In many conflicts :these planes saved the Empires airpower. Pharmacy & Chemicals *'Thompson&Thompson' :A pharmaceutical company *'Victoria Drugs' :Victoria Drugs is a big drug and chemicalproducer for the Selucian :healthcare market. Narcotics for chirugy, Antibiotics and Anti-Virus :medicine just to name some. The second production line are chemicals :for desinfection and cleaning. You wash the dishes? Well, you are :using one of their products, we guess. *'Goldaria Chemicals' :AS the company name says, chemicals are the business here. From :colours to military useable chemicals, the spectrum deals with :the most stuff. Plastic bags and plastic interieur for cars are :also available like smoke granades for the army and more. *'ICC' - Industry Corporation Chlorine :Chlorine products for swimming halls or other areas are produced :by ICC. It might sound old fashioned but Chlorine bombs and granates :are a part of their production too. While those products seems not to :be the favorite for the ground they are working well when used as :weapons to bomb regions behind the front line and harm the foes :movement possibilities . *'PharmaPharma' :One of the biggest producers and seller of pharma products. The :company has a major contract with the Imperial Military to deliver :first-aid-kitts and other needed medicine. PharmaPharma is also :producing for some allied nations of Selucia *'Chemicals & Agronomy' :All kind of products for farming and other agroculture production :are offered by this company. Permanent researching to find better :possibilities ensure the food production of the Empire. Category:Selucia